memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
Provisional categories Starships, etc So far we have approved: * Category:Starships * Category:Starship classes We still have on the table: * Category:Federation starships <-(Already has all of them for A & B, sorry) or Category:Starfleet starships ** Category:Klingon starships, etc, for all races and powers with more than 10 or so ships. * Category:Shuttlecraft or Category:Small craft ** Category:Shuttlecraft classes or variant * a solution for the unnamed starship problem. This was never addressed the first time I posted, so I will delete it and try it again. =) As it now stands, we have Category:Starships, for those with names (ie [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]), and Category:Starship classes, for those with classes (ie ''Intrepid''-class) -- but what about the ships that do not fit into either category? I'm speaking of the scores of ships with names such as Andorian freighter, Cardassian transport, Talarian warship, Romulan interceptor and the like. Certainly enough of these ships exist (many of such can be found at freighter, transport, etc.) to warrant their own category! --Gvsualan 16:56, 31 May 2005 (UTC) :Anyone? --Gvsualan 11:52, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Are these unnamed ships cross-categorizable? After all, the Talarian warship is a design, so it is listable as a Category:Starship classes article -- but there were at least three or four individual ships seen, so it could be listed under Category:Starships -- for example, USS Farragut lists three or four Farraguts. ::These articles need to be disambiguated -- Cardassian transport is a ship type, a ship class, and this class has had more than one individual ship (confusingly, under Cardassian military freighter -- why isn't this "class/type" article for the Groumall under the identical ship type Cardassian transport). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:18, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::See, I guess the fact that Talarian warship and the like are not specifically designated a class name (D'deridex class, Intrepid class, whatever) and we add it to Category:Starship classes it sort of messes up the asthetics of the list. When I see Talarian warship I see something very generic. Once we start mixing generic designations with specific ones it gets confusing. At that point, we might as well throw in Federation heavy cruiser and link all the specific classes (Constitution, Ambassador...etc) in that. Am I making any sense? I think the more generic class named ships shouldnt be mixed with the specific class named ships. --Gvsualan 22:28, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::: I guess I understand what you are saying...but I guess what I am essentially saying is...is there we separate the "specific" class names from the "generic" ones, say with subcategories or via some other method I am not aware of? --Gvsualan 07:37, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC) Subcategories of "Planet" categories Category:Earth *Category:Earth cities *Category:Earth regions *Category:Earth lifeforms. * would this be an opening for our first Category:People species category - a Category:Humans listing? Category:Timeline A category for all year, decade and century articles to remove those articles from the list. -- Cid Highwind 16:05, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Support -- possibly with a sort key modified to put centuries over years, etc.. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:41, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) Suport It would clean the uncategorized pages up so more important articles can be categorized and provide a easier timeline. Organizations I propose the creation of a supercategory "Organizations" -- this would basically be any group, including governments, corporations, militaries, teams, etc. Form *Supercategory: Category:Organizations -- this category contains all organizations articles in a list **Subcategories can be added at will from the following: ***Category:Governments ***Category:Corporations ***Category:Agencies -- covering both militaries, and governmental sub-agencies ****Category:Military units -- proposed at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions ***additional categories for other groups as they become identified -- i'm not sure if we have enough articles relevant for a Category:Music groups or Category:Sports teams, *** Category:Religions might be a possibility The question about this suggestion is -- should all these articles still be contained in the master category, or should we leave the supercategory containing only articles about "miscellaneous groups" that don't fall into any of the subcategories -- or would it even be preferable to create additional subcategory Category:Miscellaneous groups. Additionally, subcategories of major groups can and will be created upon suggestion and vote here -- once Category:Agencies has been approved, Category:Starfleet, Category:Tal Shiar, etcetera can be contained in it. :I don't recommend putting any articles in Category:Starfleet or any other organization at this level, however, because an additional tree structure must be discussed -- to prevent double listing articles that fall under both '''UFP' and Starfleet.'' There are a lot of organizations that may be deserving of a category heading -- this level will form a major portion of our tree structure if it is approved. Once approved, it will be easy to create multiple categories by writing one sample category makeup -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:49, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) Earth Category:Earth. with list subcategory Category:Earth cities. The cities category would cover the numerous Earth cities mentioned, and the broader Earth category would cover other aspects of the planet -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 23:22, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) * would additional subcategory Category:Earth regions be prefereable for all of our nation, state and continent/island articles? * further subcategories could be applied for Category:Earth lifeforms. * would this be an opening for our first Category:People species category - a Category:Humans listing? :Does anyone have any further input whether or not i should create these categories? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 10:19, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) * Perhaps just a category of cities, to encompass both earth and alien cities, much like Category:Starships encompasses all starships Starfleet, and alien. Additionally, a category of regions to cover all states, counties, provinces, nations, regions, islands, etc. and -- a category of landforms for all mountains, continents, and the such...and if possible think of a broader term to include rivers lakes and oceans. --Alan del Beccio 06:26, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Subs Its getting full in Category:Earth -- in my eyes, sub possibilities are locations (locales, cities, states, provinces, regions, topography), arts (media, entertainment (("arts & entertainment"?))), organizations, (governments, nations), flora, fauna, etc. Anyone hav input on going forward? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:45, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) * As long as it works well as a subcategory with the corresponding categories that cover 'locations (locales, cities, states, provinces, regions, topography), arts (media, entertainment (("arts & entertainment"?))), organizations, (governments, nations), flora, fauna, etc.' -- then I'm for it. --Alan del Beccio 15:47, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) Suggested categories Starfleet I'd like to add a category for Starfleet subdivisions like Unit XY-75847. Perhaps Category:Starfleet, but that might have the tendency to overlap with too many other categories. Category:Military units might work too. Any other suggestions? -- Harry 15:29, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) :I definitely prefer the second suggestion - "Starfleet" would be too broad as a category title, and the second one would allow us to also list units and groups of other powers (if those exist). I don't have any suggestions regarding the exact title, but it should cover, for example, Star Fleet Battle Group Omega and the Starfleet Fleets. -- Cid Highwind 11:25, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) :On the tree suggestion page, I started the Category:Organizations -- it contains Category:Governments and Category:Agencies -- the latter should contain Category:Starfleet if and when it is created. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * I think the Starfleet category would be good to cover such Starfleet things, such as Communications_Research_Center or to act as a supercategory that would include Category:Federation starships or Starfleet personnel. --Alan del Beccio 06:31, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) Subcategories for Category:Star Trek * Category:Collectibles -- just like we don't make an article for every comics release, this will mostly categorize companies that make collectibles, or, if article sizes increase, subarticles dealing with series of collectibles. * Category:DVDs -- to categorize all the superb DVDs artticles created recentlytalk:Captainmike|talk]] 17:24, 14 May 2005 (UTC) * Category:Production companies -- list category based on Production companies list. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel Category:Memory Alpha pages marked for deletion A maintenance category, i fell placing a tag in both the article, and image, deletion template, mixing the two here. As article names are being listed, rather than alphabetized, no sort key will be needed. applied through the boilerplate template. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk by itself, category "People" would contain hundreds of articles, so I don't recommend using it just yet to contain articles, just containing subcategories for now. Would it be useful to categorize every "people" article as both Category:People and a subcategory, or simply leave it as a supercategory containing subcategories. As it is, i think any organization or species that has a list of more than 10 or 20 known people belonging to it is valid for categorization -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:43, 25 May 2005 (UTC) *Subcategories based on military or service organizations, agencies, (Category:Organizations; Category:Agencies; etc), will use the form "NAME personnel". Former members who move on to other exploits may be double categorized. Members of sub-agencies or units that are able to be listed like that should also be categorized like that. -- for example, Spock is both in Starfleet personnel, and USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel. *Subcategories based on species should take the form of their list article (people) -- the species name in plural (Category:Vulcans, humans, etc). Hybrids should be double categorized. *Subcategories based on Category:Governments or Category:Regions could take the form NAME citizens or NAME residents, i'm open for suggestions on this one if anyone has a better idea for final terminology. Category:Memory Alpha images This is a supercategory suggestion -- the top level for a category tree to sort images. I suggest using a basic "sort by series" approach -- identify each image as the production it came from -- with the naming convention Category:XXX images should it be "TOS images" or "TOS Season 1 images" (as the entire series would probably encompass a few hundred images, and all images should be cited with a season or episode reference) *Category:TOS images (supercategory, no articles) ** Category:TOS Season 1 images, TOS s2, etc. * Etc.. for each series TNG, DS9, ... *Category:Novels covers; Comics, etc ("covers" because we generally don't reproduce anything besides a cover of a publication so as to avoid an infringement). Additionally, any part of our existing category tree is open to having an "XXX images" category associated with it (and contained within it), once we discuss the details for how to classify the images (how much of a planet need be shown or described in an image to classify it into Category:Planet images, the sort key used, etc... -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:41, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) Suggestions As discussed on Ten Forward, I think image categories will be very useful in cataloguing what we currently have and also preventing the duplication of images. In addition to Captainmike's suggestions regarding season, series, novels, etc. I also recommend categories for characters, which could be structured something like this: *Category:Starfleet personnel images **Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel images ***Category:Jean-Luc Picard images (create only for characters which have a large number of images) For ships, maybe something like this: *Category:Federation ship images **Category:Galaxy class images (can include exteriors and interiors) ***Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) images (again, only for ships which have a large number of images) Or for planets: *Category:Planet images **Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant planet images ***Category:Earth images Clearly, many other areas can be categorized in such a fashion... perhaps a notice can be added to the upload page asking archivists to search and check image categories before uploading a new file. I think this will go a long way towards helping us make better use of pics. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 19:36, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I think image categories only make sense to catalogue images for possible reuse. Memory Alpha is not an image gallery, so our categorization doesn't need to behave like a photo album. Instead, we can concentrate on optimizing this category structure for editors. I don't know if something like SERIES images or STARSHIP personnel images makes sense in that case. For character images, for example, I would suggest to start with something like: :*'People' :**'Single' :***'Headshot' :**'Groups' :Other "top categories" could be: :*'Location' (with possible subcategories "Indoor", "Outdoor" or more specific "Ten Forward" etc.) :*'Scene' (possible subcategories: "Fight", "Discussion", "Leisure" etc.) :*'Object' (with possible subcategories "Starships", "Planets", "Weapons", even "People" could be a subcategory of this) :-- Cid Highwind 18:44, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I suggest to create the suggested Category:Memory Alpha images now and use a bot to add that link to all images we have. We can then continue the discussion about useful subcategories. -- Cid Highwind 17:01, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::The sub categories we have in MA/de are "book covers", "computer games", "indoor", "starships", "starbases", "stellar objects", "persons" (though that might be subdivided in Meta-Trek) of course I would offer Morn's help, just tell me. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:22, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::There's now also "place" I've noticed. These categories can be very useful if your're searching for images for illustration, I was satisfied that I could use it "for the uniform". --Memory 11:18, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) Starbase ;The following was moved from Ten Forward by Shran : Hi All! This is to let you know that, in a bit, I'm creating a Category:Starbase for all the Starbase articles. I'll do it top-to-bottom of http://www.memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Special:Search?search=starbase&fulltext=Search. --User:Perfecto * This needs to at least be proposed before initiated, with some sort of support or additional suggestions or limitations. --Alan del Beccio 04:48, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Personally, I don't see a problem with the way we have it now in list form. (However, if it is voted into existence...) Would this encompass other starbases as well? Or just Starfleet? IE: The Borg Unicomplex, The Tellarite station from "Bounty", the Klingon station at Ty'Gokor, Empok Nor, (specific names aren't coming to me, but) The alien bases seen in Voyager? - AJHalliwell 05:01, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) * German MA has "Category:starbase" (Fed) and "Category:space station" (for the rest) - maybe "starbase" isn't really necessary, but it does no damage. --Memory 21:24, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) * How about we do like we did with Category:Starships and Category:Federation starships, and create Category:Starbases and Category:Federation starbases?? --Alan del Beccio 04:30, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I agree with Category:Starbases (note plural, it's a list category!), but it should only contain installations that were called starbases, not all space stations (perhaps that could be another category, containing Starbases as a subcategory). In that case, I don't think it is necessary to qualify further as Federation starbase. -- Cid Highwind 23:31, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I agree with Category:Starbases and suggest a separate Category:Space stations as well for stations like Star Station India. Question: Where would Earth Spacedock go? --Alan del Beccio 18:43, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Fictional characters In contrast to the above suggestion, a cetegory that lists all fictional characters that are not merely Category:Holograms, such as Ahab and Alan-a-Dale, those that come out of Star Trek perspective novels, movies and television. Perhaps it would just be easier to either a) make Holograms a subcategory to this (since Dixon Hill characters fit both categories) or b) get rid or Holograms and create this one to cover both Ahab and Category:Holograms.--Alan del Beccio 05:06, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) *I oppose. Since Ahab and Alan-a-Dale are never actually in Star Trek, I don't even see much of a point for their pages here. Sure, they were referenced, but so were about a million other things that Star Trek didn't offer anything new to. As I see it, Memory Alpha doesn't care about Ahab, the fictional character, it only cares about the fact that he was referenced. Any fictional characters that I would deem important are shown as holograms, and listed under Category:Holograms. Also, in some aspects, the two categories are incompatible, like for holograms that are not fictional characters, like The Doctor.-[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 05:19, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Well for one, the fact that the article exists already legitimizes them --in other words, Memory Alpha cares about them or they would have been deleted a long time ago. That in itself kills half of your opposition. Nevertheless, they are categorizable individuals that do not quite fit into Category:Humans and don't fit into Category:Holograms. Therefore why this suggestion was posted. --Alan del Beccio 06:32, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***OK, the article should exist, but as I see it, to Memory Alpha, Ahab is not an individual or a fictional character, he is a reference in First Contact. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:35, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) ****Then you are not looking at it from the proper point of view. These are fictional characters from the Star Trek universe point of view. --Alan del Beccio 05:44, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Based on the currently partial list of fictional characters. --Alan del Beccio 18:30, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Support. And in reply to Platypus, Ahab is a fictional character who was referenced in Star Trek: First Contact. A reference cannot be just "a reference"... it has to reference something, in this case, a fictional character. Anyway, I think the category is a good idea. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:04, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Religion For all religious references...Emissary, Pah-wraith, Edo God, etc... --Alan del Beccio 18:45, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Support. -- Cid Highwind 09:04, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Actually, how about Category:Religion and Category:Religious figures to separate terminology from individuals...as Sisko or Jesus Christ as religous figures, compared to Christianity, Bajoran Gratitude Festival, and the Bible fitting under the religion category? --Alan del Beccio 21:29, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Stars & Star systems ;Category:Stars : List category for all articles about stars ;Category:Star systems : List category for all articles about star systems ("xyz system") I'd like to categorize those two seperately for the moment. Should we decide to combine them later, a bot could do that (although I recommend not to combine). -- Cid Highwind 09:04, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Support--Alan del Beccio 21:29, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Astronomical objects ;Category:Astronomical objects (name to be discussed) : a list category for all objects that don't already have their own category - those included as subcategories, for example: Category:Clusters, Category:Moons, Category:Nebulae, Category:Planets. -- Cid Highwind 09:14, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Support--Alan del Beccio 21:29, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Cartography ;Category:Cartography (name to be discussed) : a category for everything related to stellar cartography, including the subcategories Category:Astronomical objects, Category:Regions, Category:Sectors. -- Cid Highwind 09:14, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Cardassian guls ;Category:Cardassian guls: There are a lot. I've noticed a red link for Cardassian guls...if I get a moment, I will compile a list to fill it to base the category off of. --Alan del Beccio 21:29, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Are there other "guls"? If not, shouldn't we use Category:Guls instead? Other than that, support. (BTW, a list of Guls exists at Cardassian ranks). -- Cid Highwind 21:42, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I agree with Cid. Support. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:46, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Specific Military Personnel Similar to Category:Starfleet personnel I believe that there should be a Category:Bajoran Militia personnel and maybe a Category:Klingon Defense Force personnel (for those who identify themselves as military, not by uniform, but by working on a ship or with a rank). While at it, it might be possible to have a Category:Romulan Military personnel (for all seen wearing a uniform or operating on a ship), Category:Cardassian Orders personnel (including all Guls, Legates, Glinns, and probably anyone wearing a uniform), Category:Ferengi Military personnel (for all DaiMons and those serving under them), and Category:Vulcan High Command personnel (or Category:Vulcan Military personnel, I'm still not sure about that division there). It should be included for militaries with at least 20 personnel, and probably a good number of civilians to make weeding out different from duplication. Right now, at least, I think there should be enough people (including Odo and Rom) to fill out a Bajoran Militia personnel category.--Tim Thomason 01:50, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC)